Loveless Girl
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT] Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de una profesora sobre la situación que vive su alumna... pesimo summary ToT


**Hola a todos de nuevo!! Espero que ya me recordeis un poco, resulta muy deprimente que no te recuerden --.-- Pero en fin, he vuelto con un nuevo fic muy triste, espero que os guste.**

**Género: **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Frontier no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Dedicatoria: **Quisiera dedicar este fic a todas las personas que confiaron en mi desde el principio, pero especialmente a Mª Carmen, que sabe entenderme mejor que nadie. Gracias!!

**Notas: **Es una historia realmente muy triste, basada en un hecho real que le ocurrió a una cierta persona hace algún tiempo, y con la que quiero que se respete su recuerdo, extinto hace mucho tiempo.Muchísimas gracias, amiga.

-blabla- habla normal

(N/A: blabla)- aclaraciones y comentarios de la autora, osease, yo.

**Y sin más demora, que comience este fatídico fic!**

Loveless Girl

_ By hannah-hm_

Día 15 de Septiembre, comienzo de un nuevo curso. Estoy algo nerviosa, porque me han trasladado de centro, y no se cómo voy a actuar con mi clase. Pero qué descortés soy, aún no me he presentado. Me llamo Isuzu Higurashi, pero me conocen mejor como profesora Higurashi o Isuzu-sensei. Me han trasladado a una escuela de educación secundaria obligatoria en Shibuya, y al parecer, me ha tocado la tutoría de una clase de 2º de ESO. (N/A no pongo los cursos en Japón no porque no quiera, sino porque no los sé n.n'') Estoy tan nerviosa! Pero bueno, siempre he tenido suerte con las clases y me tocaban muy buenos alumnos, así que no debo preocuparme.

Llego a mi aula justamente cuando toca el timbre, y veo que están todos los alumnos correteando por la clase, pero en cuanto entro, todos se sientan de inmediato. Las mesas están distribuidas por parejas, y cada uno está sentado con alguien. Paso la mirada por toda la clase y allí está. La primera vez que la vi me causó una impresión siniestra, lo recuerdo bien. Era una chica un tanto siniestra, pero no por ello dejaba de ser guapa. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, que le caía hasta los hombros, y los ojos grises, de un tono un tanto indescriptible. Según les daba la luz, se volvían de un gris claro casi blanco, o de un gris oscuro casi negro. Era la única que se sentaba sola.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Isuzu Higurashi, pero podéis llamarme profesora Higurashi o Isuzu-sensei. Voy a ser vuestra tutora durante todo el curso, así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¡Sí!- todos los alumnos respondieron al unísono, excepto esa chica, que me miraba con desconfianza.

-Voy a pasar lista.

Terminé el pase de lista y di el horario. Era una clase muy tranquila, a excepción del joven Kanbara, que era uno de esos graciosillos que al decir su nombre contestaban "existo!". Me llamaron la atención de los gemelos, Kimura y Minamoto, que estaban sentados juntos, y a pesar de ser idénticos, tenían apellidos diferentes. También me llamó la atención la chica rubia, Orimoto, que parecía creerse la reina de la clase o algo por el estilo. (N/A lo siento, no puedo evitar criticar a Zoe, le tengo manía ¬¬) Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la susodicha chica, que se llamaba Deidara Hamano, y era muy silenciosa, pues sólo había levantado el brazo cundo la nombré.

No había acabado de escribir el horario cuando escuché un grito.

-Antisocial!

Entonces vi que un chico mayor había abierto la puerta y le había tirado a Deidara un huevo. Esta se lo quitaba y miraba al chico de manera amenazante con sus ojos, que se habían vuelto gris oscuro. El chico, retrocedió y yo lo eché de la clase. Acto seguido, me acerqué a Deidara.

-Estás bien?- le pregunté.

Ella sólo me miró y se fue al servicio. Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio.

-Se puede saber por qué le ha llamado así?- pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Verá, profesora.- Takuya Kanbara se levantó.- Deidara es una chica muy misteriosa, por decirlo de una manera suave. Desde que llegó, no habla con nadie y se pasa el día sola. Aún así va bien en los estudios, pero resulta un tanto borde. Por eso, la gente la llama "La Antisocial".

-Ya veo...- me quedé pensativa un rato, y luego seguí escribiendo el horario.

Al rato llegó Deidara, con el pelo mojado.

-Estás mejor?- le pregunté. Pero ella ni siquiera me miró y se sentó en su sitio.

Realmente, era una chica un tanto preocupante.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

A la hora del recreo, los chicos salieron a tropel, excepto los 4 nombrados antes y Deidara. Sin querer oí un poco de la conversación.

-Venga vamos chicos, tengo un hambre que me muero -.-

-El día que no tengas hambre yo saltaré, Takuya ¬¬

-Vamos, Kouji, no te pongas así...

-Eso chicos, osea, no vayáis a haceros daño, osea

-Deja de decir osea, Zoe n.n''

-No Koichi, es mi súper-palabra, osea. Eh, súper-antisocial!

Deidara se quedó mirando a Orimoto con sus ojos grisáceos y opacos.

-No creo que nadie te quiera nunca, osea, eres horrible y muy tonta, osea. No puedo creer que existas, osea, que fuerte!

Deidara la miró con furia, y salió a toda prisa del aula, por poco me lleva por delante. Antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo, creí ver una lágrima que se deslizaba por sus pálidas mejillas.

Me dirigí directamente a la sala de profesores. Tenía que buscar a Nonaka- sensei, tutor de la clase donde antes estaba Deidara.

-Deidara Hamano? Sí, claro que la recuerdo.- por la cara que puso, Nonaka-sensei no tenía recuerdos muy agradables de ella.- Era una chica muy misteriosa, silenciosa. Se cruzaba de brazos y no hacía nada en clase, pero por lo menos no molestaba. Lo sorprendente es que traía sus deberes hechos y aprobaba los exámenes. Lo más extraño eran sus padres. Los Hamano son gente muy respetada en el barrio. El padre es un importante ejecutivo y su madre es una gran agente inmobiliario., muy buenas gentes. No sé cómo han podido tener a una niña tan rara.

Asentí y me fui a tomar un café. No sabía por qué me llamaba tanto la atención una simple chiquilla. Aunque, creo haber visto su cara en alguna parte...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Pasaron las semanas, y la clase se comportaba de manera normal. Llegó el día de la tutoría con los alumnos, y decidí llamar a Deidara. Apareció en la sala de profesores después del recreo, con el rostro oscurecido.

-Siéntate, por favor.- le pedí amablemente.

-...- se sentó y se quedó mirando al suelo. Daba la impresión de que no quería estar allí.

-Deidara, llevas muy bien tus deberes y las notas, eres buena estudiante y no tienes problemas, pero...- miré su cara un segundo, y me provocó una inmensa tristeza. Me seguía sonando su cara.- no se lo que te pasa con los otros alumnos, pero la mayoría te ve como algo sin importancia. Te llaman incluso "la Antisocial", por qué te pasa todo esto?

-...- alzó la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos volvían a estar oscuros.- No quiero que me hagan daño.

-A qué te refieres?- era la primera vez que la oía hablar, y me sorprendió muchísimo. Su voz era como el rumor del agua.

-No me dirán nada, no se reirán, no se quejarán ni criticarán...- Deidara hablaba más para sí que para mí.

-Pero si ya lo hacen, Deidara.

Se levantó bruscamente, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Me sobresalté.

-Debo irme de aquí.- dijo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.- No quiero estar aquí. A nadie le preocupa mi existencia.

-A mi sí me preocupa.- le dije sin pensar. Sus ojos se tornaron de un gris claro y apareció un extraño brillo en ellos.- Por eso intento hablar contigo.

-Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Pero antes me dio tiempo a descubrir que en uno de sus hombros llevaba un tatuaje que decía "Loveless Girl". Más tarde le pregunté a la profesora de inglés y me dijo que significaba "chica sin amor". Me fui a casa, pensando en esa extraña frase y en que me seguía resultando familiar su cara.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Llegó el día de las notas, y yo no podía estar más nerviosa. Por fin iba a conocer a los padres de Deidara, y me causaba una mezcla de miedo y emoción. Por fin, entró ella con su padre.

-Buenas, profesora Higurashi.

-Buenos días, aquí tiene las notas de Deidara, son muy buenas, y verá...

-Ya se que mi hija va bien, gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo reunión. Vámonos niña.

Deidara había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo. Pero no era un silencio normal en ella, que era arrogante y desafiante, sino que estaba totalmente intimidada por la mirada de su padre. Me miró con pena y se fue. La gente diría que la chica era rara, pero el padre era de lo peor.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Pasaron el segundo trimestre y parte del tercero. Estábamos casi terminando Junio, y la clase empezaba a volverse insoportable. Sobre todo el joven Kanbara, que no dejaba de armar jaleo, y tuve que expulsarlo un par de veces de la clase.

En cuanto a Deidara, no había vuelto a hablar con ella durante todo el curso. Sacaba sus notas y ya está. Se iba a lugares apartados del patio y se subía a un árbol. Se quedaba mirando al cielo hasta que sonaba la campana que indicaba el final del recreo. Su mirada se había vuelto más opaca, y yo llegué a quererla en secreto como a una hija, ya que estoy soltera y no puedo tener hijos.

Un fin de semana, me aventuré a entrar en el desván de mi casa y me puse a ordenar todo lo que había en él. Me encantaba ordenarlo, ya que recordaba los acontecimientos que habían pasado a lo largo de mi vida gracias a los objetos o a las fotos.

En un despiste, una caja que no había abierto desde hace años se cayó al suelo y se abrió.

-Tsk.- me quejé.

Me sorprendí de tal manera que casi me quedé sin respiración. La caja contenía periódicos viejos, de hace más de ocho años o así. Uno de ellos, el último que había recogido, se había abierto por una página. Trataba de una familia que había pegado tal paliza a su hija menor, que la chica estaba ingresada en el hospital. Me dio pena y lo guardé para no cruzarme con la mirada de la niña, que aparecía en una fotografía.

Sólo el domingo por la noche me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Corrí al desván, abrí la caja, saqué el periódico y lo abrí por el artículo de la niña. En la foto aparecía con el pelo cortado a trasquilones, negro, y con los ojos gris oscuro, casi negro, que estaban opacos.

-Deidara...- susurré.- Sabía que su cara me resultaba familiar...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó a una velocidad de vértigo.

Debido a un mal presentimiento, eché a correr por las calles, sin importarme que la gente me mirara. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la casa de Deidara, donde varios coches de policía y una ambulancia tenían acordonada la casa.

-Deidara!-grité, y eché a correr hacia la casa, pero varios policías me sujetaron.- Deidara!

El corazón se me paró. La sangre dejó de fluir. Me quedé sin respiración al ver que dos enfermeros sacaban lentamente una camilla de la casa, por la que asomaba una mano de chica muy pálida. Antes de meterla en la ambulancia, el jefe de policía destapó su torso y pude ver claramente el "Loveless Girl" tatuado en su hombro, y sus ojos grises, abiertos, ya no mostraban ninguna señal de vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, y tras un grito desgarrador, me desmayé.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Me desperté tumbada en una cama del hospital. Miré hacia los lados y vi que mi madre me había dejado flores. También vi en una libreta olvidada por el médico, que había sufrido un infarto.

En ese mismo instante, el medico entró en la habitación.

-Oh! Ya veo que ha despertado, Higurashi-san. Tendrá que esperar aquí un par de días, tenemos que hacerle unos análisis.

-No me importan mis análisis.- dije, tratando de incorporarme.- Sólo quiero ver a Deidara...

El doctor me empujó suavemente y volví a quedar tumbada en la cama.

-Usted no irá a ninguna parte, por lo menos hoy. Mañana tal vez pueda salir a andar un rato por el hospital. Por suerte, su infarto no ha sido muy grave.

-Qué le pasó a Deidara?- en ese momento sólo se me ocurrió preguntar eso.- De qué a muerto?

-No se lo diré hoy. Tal vez mañana, pero de mientras, limítese a atender a las visitas.

Sonrió y se fue de la habitación. Sólo comprendí lo que iba a decir cuando vi entrar a Kanbara, Kimura, Minamoto y Orimoto en la habitación.

-Lamentamos mucho su infarto, Isuzu-sensei ToT- el joven Takuya llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos, y Zoe (N/A Zoe-Zorra ¬¬) lo puso al lado de las de mi madre.

-Sí lo sentimos- dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez.

-Osea, sí.- Zoe intentaba llamar mi atención, pero extrañamente no lo conseguía. Mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquella habitación...

Los chicos estuvieron alrededor de unos veinte minutos en la habitación, y luego se marcharon.

Pasó la tarde, luego la noche y por fin la mañana, cuando una enfermera me ayudó a levantarme para dar un paseo. Me dirigí directamente a la morgue, ese deprimente lugar donde llevan a los muertos.

En una urna yacía inerte Deidara, cubierta por una sábana blanca y con profundos cortes en la cara. No pude contener las lágrimas.

-Cómo murió?- le pregunté al doctor que acaba de entrar.

-Es una verdadera lástima.- me dijo, y se puso a mi lado.- Al parecer, su padre era alcohólico y su madre ejercía algunos trabajos que tenían que ver con la prostitución. Su hermano mayor, interno en un correccional de menores (N/A: reformatorio) por heridas graves con arma blanca. Sus padres la maltrataban física y psicológicamente, y su hermano le hacía heridas con una navaja. Al parecer, la niña era muy feliz de pequeña, y ellos pagaban su mala suerte con ella. Pobrecita, si se hubiera hecho caso hace ocho años, tal vez ella seguiría viva.

-Sí.- cada vez más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, así que me di la vuelta para no ver su cadáver.- por eso no hablaba con nadie, ni sonreía, por todo lo que le pasaba. Debería habérmelo contado.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, no sin fijarme antes de que no había ningún ramo de flores cerca de la urna de Deidara.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El día que me incorporé a las clases estaba triste, y me entristecí más al ver el pupitre vacío de Deidara. Había estado soñando con la niña durante todas las noches desde su muerte, horribles pesadillas que parecían no tener fin. Quería dar la noticia a los chicos, así que al entrar en clase ordené silencio y se lo comuniqué.

-Chicos, Deidara no va a volver. Murió el pasado domingo, víctima de un horrible maltrato. Su funeral es esta tarde, así que el que quiera venir, es libre de hacerlo.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo en la clase, y un comentario como "Se lo merecía" de parte de Orimoto, y "Qué lástima" de parte de Kimura, pero nada más.

No se si sería producto de mi imaginación o no, pero vi a Deidara sentada en su asiento murmurando "Ayúdame".

Aquella tarde el cielo se nubló y yo me dirigí a la hora señalada hacia el cementerio. Sabía dónde la iban a enterrar, así que me dirigí allí con paso lento.

El ataúd estaba allí, y dos hombres cavaban un agujero en la tierra. Nadie había venido al entierro, ni habían dejado una flor ni nada. Se me había olvidado el pequeño detalle de traer flores. Metieron el ataúd en el agujero, y luego lo taparon. Por último, pusieron una lápida, y se marcharon. En la lápida sólo ponía:

_ Deidara Hamano_

_ 9/11/93- 20/06/07_

Ni un " tus amigos no te olvidan" ni nada. Pero, para qué iban a ponerlo, si no era cierto?

Pedí la baja por depresión y me quedé dos semanas en casa. Cada vez se acentuaban las pesadillas, y veía a Deidara sentada en mi casa. Me estaba volviendo loca. Me decía "ayúdame, ámame" pero no sabía qué decir.

Días después comprendí lo que quería decir.

Fui a la floristería, y compré varios ramos de flores. Corrí hacia el cementerio y las puse al pie de su lápida. Acto seguido, cogí una navaja y escribí en la lápida:

_ Silenciosa muchacha, nunca respetada_

_ Pero siempre única y admirable_

_ Tu profesora Isuzu Higurashi_

_ Nunca te olvidará._

Luego, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme. Pero antes de que me fuera, se me apareció por última vez Deidara, y con su voz de agua, me dijo "Gracias" . Luego, sonrió y se evaporó en el aire.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Han pasado 45 años desde su muerte. Ahora tengo 71 y estoy vieja y desgastada. Durante todas las semanas de estos años, visité su tumba y la limpié como si me fuera la vida en ello. Algún muchacho que me veía preguntaba "Era tu hija" y yo le contestaba " Sí y no, como si lo fuera". Deidara siempre ocupará un importante lugar en mi corazón. Gracias, "Loveless Girl".

**Me ha salido más triste de lo que pensaba TT, pero creo que ya lo advertí. Me parece que mas bien tiene que ver poco con Digimon, pero qué más da.**

**Superé las 3000 palabras! Aunque el final no me gustó mucho...**

**Ya saben, si les gustó dejen review, si no también, y si sólo pasaban por aquí, también!**

**Hasta pronto**

**ATTE:hannah-hm**


End file.
